Cloverfield: The Return of the Monster
by Jack Russel
Summary: Halloween specal: Sonya Li a police dective has to investigate mystreous murders takining place in the city. Could there be a something else behind this.


Cloverfield: The Return of the Monster

Sonya Li was working as a police dective had had read about the destraction of New York in a news paper. "It's a good job the monstar is dead" Sonya sayed and headed of two work.

Sonya drove her car thought traffic in street, the admessphere of the street was buisy and pepole were walking the buzlying paths. She cept driving thought moar road but then she got stuck in a traffic jam. "I'm going to b late" Sonya fought, this would be realy bad as she needed to investing mystreous muders.

Sonya Li got to station just in time and signed into work. The pollice chef sayed "there has bean another muder and we need you to investigate it.". The chef showed Sonya Li the files "The victam seems to have expolded, so we are treating this as very surspicous".

Sonya LI when to the murder sean and interview pepole about the person who was dead. "I didn't sea anything" sayed a women "I just got here and found him like this", "I must have been street gangs a man" sayed "they kill alot of pepole", "**IT WAS THE BIG MONSTAR**" the crazy man shouted "**IT KILLED HIM AND NOW IT WILL KILL US ALL**".

Sonya LI took the crasy man infor qustioning, as the craxy man looked very surspisous. "**I DID'T DO HES COMMING FOR US ALL**" he screemed. The question the crazzy man and the autherties had no doght that he was the culprate and sentaced him two a billon years in jail. "**IT WAS THE MONSTER, NOTHING CAN STOP IT**" The crasy man screemed as he was being draped of.

But Sonya Li was not sore if the crasy man realy was behind the murders. "What if hes white and the monster was behind this the same thing could happen like in New Yolk". The police cheaf luthed, "You have been drinking two much" he saided, "I gess you right" Sonya Li sayed and whent back 2 work.

**3 Mouths later**

Sonya Li was in bed sleeping when she heard a "**MORAAAAAAAAARED!!!!"** flowed by a "**THUD**" "**THUD**" **THUD**" and "**CRAAAAASH**" "**BOOM**". Sonya Li locked out of her top floor aparment window and saw the big monster destorying the city "the crazy man was rite" Sonya Li gasped. But then the monster headed in her driction.

Sonya Li hid in the bath room a heard the hideos noues as the monster pounded past. The monster was destroing many buildings and killing lots of pepole. Skyscrapers were toaren down, cars wer steped on and the city's nation staue was destroided.

Sonya Li drove her car to the police departement and founed corker Jhon who was holding hes chest. "John where are the others" said Sonya in panic "What are we going to doo". "I don't know" sayed John and expoleded as he had beed bitten by one of the monstars parisides.

Sonya then walked in the main office and saw the cheaf there eating his arm in a sling. "This is the last of the food we have left" said the cheaf "We will have to wait out here until this blows over".

Then Sonya look out side the window and saw the army attacking the monster but the monster was killing the army and destroing planes and hellocopters. Then the army shot a big rocket at it but had no affcet.

"I'm not going to wait here and die" Sonya sayed "there must be somebody who knows about this monster". "There is a sintist in one of the sicnce libs who is an expert on giant monstrers". The cheaf gave Sonya the directions to the lab.

Sonya Li head out in her car and drove thought the ruined streets. The sky was red like blood and Sonya could smell the death and destraction in the air. Sonya then arrived at the Siance labs and entraded.

Sonya Li spoke to profficer Grant who was an expert on giant monsters. "We new it was coming as we picked it up on our sensers" saieded Dr Grant "there is nothing we could do we just have to wait for it to end in this bunker".

Then they heard the monster passing over the bunker and could hear it's ponding footsteps and monstares screems as the batlle raged. That night they heard nothing but destraction, chaous and death. But Sonya Li new that she would have to wait to see what happens

**2 weeks later**

The monster had ruidced the city to ruble and Millions had dyed. Many battles were thought between the monster and the army and the monster had won many times.

But envercaly the monster was defeted and killed by Jet Jaguar (My farate Godzilla charicter). Pepole cellibrated at the monsters death and call Jet Jaguar the greatist hero.

But the war wasn,t other as the sintist saw somthing on the sensures. "Sonya a even bigger monster is comming out of the deepist point of the deepist ocean" he sayed "one so powerfull it could kill the entire world"

To be countued......


End file.
